deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vakishim
Vakishim is a monster/super beast from the Ultraman Franchise, he first appeared in the Ultraman Ace series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Battle Royal *Choju Battle Royal History Created by the evil entity Yapool, Vakishim was sent to attack Earth. First by menacing the female co-host of Ultraman Ace, Minami. While she managed to survive, Vakishim shot down a passing JAL Boeing 747 and disappeared. Vakishim managed to impersonate a small boy and used him as a puppet to hide from TAC. As the boy, he set his grandparents' and his home village on fire in a brutal display. Once the defense team TAC found out about the truth, Vakishim transforming into his true form, fled through his dimensional portal. Vakishim reappeared out from a different portal near TAC's HQ and proceeded to attack, with TAC's fighter jets' attacks doing nothing to the choju. Finally, Ultraman Ace arrived to do battle and after a brutal fight, Ultraman Ace destroyed Vakishim's horn with the Star Beam Cutter and kills Vakishim with the Palm Cutter followed by the Ace Slash. Vakishim would return many times in the Ultraman multiverse, being one of Yapool's most used super beasts. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 65 meters *Weight: 78,000 tons *Origin: Yapool's Dimension *Attack Stat: 1100 *Defense Stat: 900 *Speed Stat: 800 *Subtitle: Single-Horned Super-Beast 'Abilities' *Vulcan Fire: Vakishim can fire missiles from his beak and hands. *Flame Radiation: Vakishim can emit twin streams of fire from each of his hands. *Angular Missile: When needed, Vakishim can launch the horn on his head like a missile. The horn has a homing effect. *Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Vakishim is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing or coming down in a slew of lightning bolts. *Human Disguise: Vakishim can impersonate people in order to blend in with society. *Extraordinary Jumper: Despite it's rather fat and stocky appearance, Vakishim can jump great distances with ease. *Vakishi Crusher: Vakishim can fire powerful energy blasts from the two holes in his beak. One is purple while the other is blue. *Warped Energy Beam: After positioning his arms and forming a energy ball, Vakishim can fire a stream of dark energy. This can be charged for a more powerful attack. *Needle Energy Blasts: Vakishim can fire energy needles from both of his hands in a rapid succession. Vaximum/EX Vakishim An evolved form of Vakishim. Height and weight are unknown. List of Vaximum/EX Vakishim's Abilities *Single-horned Guren Missile: Vaximum's flame-coated horn boomerang, which was launched and can be returned to its head. *Guren Flaming Bullets. *Guren Combination. Kugutsu Vakishim When Vakishim is infected by the Bezelb's Kugutsu Poison, he becomes Kugustsu Vakishim. *Height: 62 meters *Weight: 33,000 tons List of Kugutsu Vakishim's Abilities *Bezelb Empowerment: If a living being infected with a Kugutsu won a fight, the Kugutsu's concentration on their body increases. This as well cause the Queen Bezelb and the Bezelb that had Vakishim infected grew in strength. 'Strength & Feats' *Managed to overpower Ultraman Mebius. **Damaged Ultraman Mebius Arm. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. *Overpowered Ultraman Ginga. **Was able to Ultraman Ginga by the foot when he performed the Ginga Hyper Kick, swinging around. 'Weaknesses' *Can be destroyed by an opponents strongest attack. *Can be damaged by slicing based attacks. Gallery Vakishim.png|Vakishim in Ultraman Ace vakishim vs ace.jpg|Vakishim vs Ultraman Ace in Ultraman Ace Ultrmn_Mbs_Vksm.jpg|Vakishim in Ultraman Mebius Vakishim-Mebius.jpg|Vakishim vs Ultraman Mebius in Ultraman Mebius Vakishim_NEO.jpg|Vakishim in Ultra Galaxy Neo GOMORA-VAKISHIM.jpg|Vakishim s Reionyx Burst Gomora in Ultra alaxy Neo Vakishim!.png|Vakishim in Ultraman Ginga S VakishimS.png|Vakishim vs Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman Ginga S Ultraman_Victory_vs_Vakishim.jpg|Vakishim vs Ultraman Victory in Ultraman Ginga S vakishim VICTORY.jpg|Vakishim in Ultra Victory Fight DORAGORIS-VEROKRON-VAKISHIN-FIGHT.jpg|Vakishim, Velokron and Doragory in Ultra Victory Fight LEO-VEROKRON-VAKISHIN.jpg|Vakishim and Velokron vs Ultraman Leo in Ultra Victory Fight C2yXMtrUUAEB3vQ.jpg|Kugutsu Vakishim in Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA C30qR0ZUcAIISTc.jpg|Vakishim vs Ultraman Dyna in Ultraman Orb: Origin Saga img_1_m.jpg|Kugustu Vakishim and Kugustu Velokron vs Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Dyna in Ultraman Orb: Origin Saga C3U5vXaUcAAad t.jpg|Kugustu Vakishim and Kugustu Velokron vs Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Cosmos in Ultraman Orb: Origin Saga Orbtos 06 01 1.jpg|Kugutsu Vakishim, Kugutsu Velokron and Queen Bezelb vs Alien Kanon War God in Ultraman Orb: Origin Saga neo_bakishim.gif|Vakishim Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy Neo Vakishim_Missile.png|Vulcan Fire Vakishim_Flames.png|Flame Radiation Ultraman_Ace_vs_Vakishim.gif|Angular Missile Vakishim_Interdimensional_Travel.png|Interdimensional Travel Vakishim_Nose_Cannon.png|Vakishi Crusher Vakishim_Warped_Energy_Beam.png|Warped Energy Beam Vakishim_Needle_Energy_Blasts.png|Needle Energy Blasts Vakishimum.png|Vaximum/EX Vakishim IMG_8683.png|Vakishim Kaiju Card BSC24-037.jpg|Vakishim Battle Spirit Card ex vakishim 2.jpg|EX Vakishim in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Monsters ex vakshim attacks.jpg|Single-horned Guren Missile Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:TV combatants Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Aliens Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Horn Users Category:Animal Combatants Category:Giant Combatants Category:Missile User